What could go wrong?
by hello1997
Summary: Izzy has a happy life and loves it. something goes wrong and it takes a boyband memember Niall Horan to help her find her way back to life.
1. Damaged Life

-hi guys, my first fanfiction give me your advice and ideas on what you want to happen. thanks:-)-

3rd Person

Izzy was an average 14 year old girl who lived in Sheffield, she went to school, and she went out with her friends and had her beautiful older boyfriend. Her parents loved her and so did everyone else, she had some girls in the year below who was jealous of her but I mean who couldn't blame them, she had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes . She was perfect.

It was summer 2011 and Izzy had planned to meet her boyfriend, Jake, she was just about to leave the house when she heard her mum crying upstairs, she immediately ran upstairs to find her dad lying on floor with blood dripping from his head. Tears filled up in Izzy's eyes and ran smoothly down her cheeks, she knew exactly what had happened, it was simple, her parents hadn't been getting along and this is how her mum sorted things, by killing her husband the person that she had agreed to link her soul with, the person that had kneeled down on one knee and said the four simple words that everyone is scared to say. "Why? Why, did you do this?" Izzy screamed at her mother, she was about to reply when Izzy stopped her, "I don't even know who you are anymore, you killed my father and I am ashamed to call you my own mother!" Within seconds Izzy was running out of the house and down to the local cafe where Jake was standing, she looked pale -like she had seen a ghost- and her eyes were flooded with tears. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Jake could see her tears as she ran down the hill towards him, he opened her arms and pulled her inside. "Izzy, what's the matter you look terrible?" he said, " Am sorry, I can't stay here I have got to go!" Izzy replied.

That's when it happened; Jake grabbed her arm and dragged her into the alley way next to the cafe. Jake became violent and slapped her across her face. A look of our shock spread across Izzy's face. "I have had enough of you and you're screaming and winging so you can come stay at my house tonight, my mum and dad are out so it will be me and you. You will do as I say and you won't get fucking hurt, are we clear?" Jake angrily said at her. Izzy just stared at him for a few seconds; she was then dragged to Jake's house.

She ran and ran and ran until she got to a bus stop where a bus had pulled up at, she had stollen money of Jake and a coat. Izzy was leaving this place and going anywhere this bus would take her. It dropped her off at a train station, she caught a train straight to London. She sat down and then her pocket vibrated, the words 'Jake is calling you' popped up on her phone, the fool she is she picked it up. He screamed at her telling her to get back to his. She put down her phone, clicked the power button and within seconds she fell asleep. she woke up too a voice from a women saying, "come on luv, we are here" Izzy instantly got up and stepped off the train. She had no money left, nobody and no clothes. 'Shit' she thought, reality had hit her. She was stuck in London, by herself.

Izzy's P.O.V

5 hours had past and it was turning dark, I had been wondering around just finding a good place to take shelter, London was big, in fact it was more than big, it was gigantic! I had never been before but all my mates had and said it was amazing and Caitlin had said she wanted to live there, I always thought she was over exaggerating but now I see what all the big fuss was about. I was walking down a little high street; I was looking up at the stars whilst walking. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor in a puddle soaking wet. I then realised I had walked into someone. "Fuck!" I muttered, "am covered, am gonna be wet all night, great!" I looked up to see a boy, he was staring at me. He had bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was fine! "Wow, are you okay, I didn't see you there!" he said he then passed me his hand and pulled me up. He looked at me for a second then spoke again. "hi, I'm Niall" he said whilst he placed his hand out suggesting for me to shake, I was polite and shuck it, he had the most beautiful accent I have ever heard, it was manly but not harsh. "Hi" I said in a timid voice I then sat down on the kids curb and tried to dry myself with my hand.

"You look soaked, do you want me to give you a lift home?" he suggested sweetly, "you would be driving for hours!" I said whilst smirking "I don't live round here"

"Well what about your hotel or where ever your family are? I mean I have got to help you!"

"I would love to be able to say yes but I am not here with my family they are all back where I live and am not booked in a hotel as I don't have any money what so ever!"

"wait your hear by yourself?" he said, I nodded shamefully and looked to the ground, tears started to trickle down my face.

"Hey don't cry, you could stay at mine if you wanted?"


	2. Getting Started

Izzy's POV

I felt like the world had just stopped rotating, I felt like every just went silent for that split second, I felt like my heart was in my stomach. I had to remind myself what had just happened, I had to grab myself and pull me back into reality. This must be one heck of a good dream, I thought. Wait. This was no dream, this was real. Niall Horan, former One Direction member, had just asked ME to stay at his. I needed to ring but then it hit me, there was no going back home, I couldn't and i most definitely wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" I murmured, I didn't want to sound too excited and jump straight away at this opportunity.

"Of course I am, I'm not going to let a young girl like you stay out in the streets of London in the rain, you look freezing and if you got killed, I don't think I would be able to live with the guilt" Niall said, he had such a lovely accent, he was just so kind hearted and his voice was so soft and calm i could have just melted into his arms there and then.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am! Thank you"

"No worries come here" Niall then placed his arm around her shoulder and showed her back to his place.

Niall's flat was beautiful; it was very modern but simple. It looked clean and tidy and so very welcoming.

"I'll show you to your room in a sec, do you want a cup of tea whilst we are in the kitchen" He said with a warm smile.

I nodded. I didn't have the confidence to say yes or even to say anything, I felt so ashamed of family and friends, and I felt even more ashamed of me. My mother is probably worrying about me so much right now and me being the selfish person I am has wondered down to London by myself not knowing anyone, but I guess my mother deserved it. Then Jake popped into my head, what would he be doing right now, what if he's got my mum or he's got my friends kidnapped, or, wait Izzy your over thinking I thought to myself, he won't be doing anything.

Niall's POV

"I'll show you to your room in a sec, do you want a cup of tea whilst we are in the kitchen" I said, I smiled hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

I made the tea, then you watched her as she was gazed into her thoughts, I want to know more about her. She's so interesting and has so much about her.

"Here's your tea, its hot so don't burn your tongue because it hurts and stings and well it's not nice when you have a blister on the end of your tongue haha" I said.

"Thanks I'll try my hardest not to go and burn my tongue, hahaha but thanks for the advice."

I'd made her laugh which was such a great relief, I'd only known this girl for half an hour or so but she just seemed to make me smile and feel warm inside.

"AH SHIT" she screamed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just burned my tongue"

We then both fell into fits of laughter; it wasn't that funny but I guess it was just a 'you had to be there' things.

Izzy's POV

We had only just finished laughing, when we caught each other's eyes, it was only for a split second but he seemed to look deep and I saw the kindness in his eyes. Oh Niall's eyes. They were blue, but a twinkling blue with just tiny sparkles that seemed to surround his pupil.

"Just bring your tea with you and I'll show you too your room, be careful though, I just put fresh bedding on in here" He said with a laugh.

I sat down onto the bed, then placed my tea onto the bedside cabinet, "Thanks Niall, this is really helping me a lot. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow"

A worried look beamed across his face.

"Have you got money?"

"No, I'll just hide in the toilets"

"But what about the bus fair"

"I'll walk, it's not that far"

"Izzy, you can't you'll be scared to death and what if your train plan doesn't go to plan, what will happen then?"

"I'll just ring up Ja.." I began to say his name but I just couldn't force myself to say it. I looked down and a single tear shot down from my eye and landed onto the white bedding.

"Who's Ja? Izzy, would you feel comfortable on telling me who he is? You can trust me"

I didn't want to tell him but then when he sat down next to me, his arm then landed onto my shoulders and I accidently looked into his perfect eyes and just a little word sprung from my mouth.

"Okay" I whispered.

I began to tell Niall what happened, his facial expressions showed all her feelings towards the events and it was if I could feel his sympathy tugging onto my heart and playing it like a harp.

I knew I was in safe hands with Niall, how he treated me and his expressions told me everything I needed to know about Him.


End file.
